Community:DeathTheGentleman
Information DeathTheGentleman, a being with many faces, many personalities, owns quite the reputation in the community and known as the coolest, but most horrifying Discord Moderator. Death owns the record for most discord bans possible within 24 hours, being 729 thanks to the infamous tool, the Pan Hammer. The Pan Hammer. This godly tool has wielded its power to no other user but Death himself. It is seen that many quiver before the hammer as DeathTheGentleman shows no remorse when it comes to slamming any rule-breaker down. Death joined the Brick Planet community as like any other user, hearing it amongst talk of the town, even within his peacefulness when he was counseling others in a Temple over in Roblox. He made his account on BP at September 29th, 2017. He joined the Discord and met other users, and grew his interest much more. Applications for Community Relations Moderator opened up and here he signed up, and within given time, he became a Moderator on December 12TH. Moreover he was a complete newbie at his new found job, as he never handled such virtual power before, so whenever he did a ban at that time, it looked more like Yoshi using the big mallet. Finding out more info on what he should or shouldn't do, he started becoming perfect already. Achievements *Became a BP Staff Member at the minimum 16. *Known to be the Edge Lord. Trivia Biography Now we come to DeathTheGentleman, the subject of this matter. Death does not have a true personality as he owns multiple. Ranging from the Wise Philosopher to the Squawking Memer. Quite active on the Discord, that he comes at even the smallest request for an Admin to help. Amongst this personality that he owns, he quickly built a high reputation amongst any Planetarian he meets. Some say they appreciate DeathTheGentleman more than CEO Isaac, while others say that He and Death are equal in reputation. Besides that, Death fits his name and role so strongly that people would fear him as the Death entity itself, a ping with the intention to inform the user that they are being banned makes the rule-breakers know they messed with the wrong house. The picture shown shows a visual description of DeathTheGentleman. Quad arms, the Pan Hammer, the Moon Light Scythe, the two mask's and the darkness of his secrets. Death went on break from his job as a Moderator on Febuary 9TH, 2018. He seemed stressed some time before but it's greatly believed that he needed a break from it all so he can recollect himself. A happy and sad day you can call it really. He promises he will come back as many people miss him as is, from either random people to famous figures. Statistics of Death HP: 666 Mana: 1313 Weapon: Pan Hammer DISARMED Special Attack: Sizzle of Demise. the Pan Hammer, cook up the correct suspension for a rule-breaker and slam them with their punishment! Melee attack: Hands of Banning. the grim touch of Death's Hands, smack a rule-breaker left or right with their suspension! Weapon: Moon Light Scythe DISPELLED Special attack: Eternal Reaping. the darkly scripture, and condemn the target to termination. Pan Hammer The Pan Hammer is a weapon that DeathTheGentleman wields, graced upon him by Chance, this not only would be considered a meme about Death, but something that has became the official symbol whenever he would ban someone. Well moreover "Slam", that still does not make Death any more friendlier when he must slam a rulebreaker. Yet some say that this Pan Hammer could come to existence on BP. Perhaps... The Pan Hammer consists of two materials that make it the ultimate weapon. Gold of Kings, the metal that proves that the worthy wielder is a King of Kings. Platinum of Suspension, the metal that reacts only to BP Admins and allows them to condemn any Rule-Breaker to suspension. Moon Light Scythe The Moon Light Scythe is a weapon that Death had made on his own terms, the weapon he would need at all times to fight. When he had became a Staff Member for BP, a special enchantment was granted on it, the Termination Spell. Bibliography Yours truly: ���������������������������������� time shall tell, I will update this as I do. Category:Former Staff Member Category:Terminated